Boy Shorts and Granny Panties
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: You perv-- did you just call these Granny Panties?""Well then, what are they?" "They're boy-shorts, you idiot," "Why the hell are you wearing some boy's shorts!" Oh woe betide someone. Silly Natsume. NxM One-shot. R&R Please! : T for language


me: So I got this idea for a new one shot. Don't ask me where. You'll get an answer. Seriously xD

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: The other day, I was considering changing my pen name. Then I was like "Wait. Wtf. I don't wanna!"

natsume: That's great. Now, Shut Up.

me: Pft. Here's the summary.

It was another typical day, another typical morning, another typical early morning run-in with Natsume where he looks under her skirt. But, it all goes crazy, just because Mikan decided to try a new underwear style. Oh, woe betide someone!

"Why the hell are you wearing some boy's shorts?!"

**Boy Shorts and Granny Panties x/3**

It was just another typical day. Mikan had woken up late, and had to rush to class, same as always. The only thing different was her underwear, yes, her underwear. She had decided to go for a new, more comfortable underwear. As opposed to her usual childish underwear, she had especially gone to Central Town to buy some new underwear (okay, and some Howalon), when she came across boy shorts. Oh, how kind they were to her bottom!

Anyway, she glided down the hallway, slipping and sliding her way to class. She only stopped when she heard a loud thud and crashed straight into the ground. She opened her eyes, only to see a very familiar white ceiling. Her eyes roamed over the parts she liked the most about the ceiling. First, was the 3 specks that decorated the ceiling. There was an orange speck that was the size of a half-eaten cookie, _with_ the bite-marks. Then, there was a red speck. She wondered if there was a possibility that the red speck was actually blood, it was in the shape of a tear-drop afterall. Lastly, there was the purple-blue-ish speck. Guess you could call it a light indigo-shade. Mikan always found this speck rather strange. It looked like a rabbit holding a coin of some sort. Strange, yes? Secondly, there was the crack in the ceiling. It was one of the few cracks she had ever seen in the prestigious school, another one of the cracks being the one in her homeroom wall where she always lands after Hotaru shoots her with the Baka Gun. The crack was strange as well. It looked suspiciously like a cat. The crack looped around itself, forming a cat with his paw on a fruit of some kind, possibly a mandarin orange? Mikan always wondered if there was any meaning to these unintentional bric-a-bracs.

"Oi." Natsume called, glaring at the brunette. Everyday, the girl would lie there for minutes, just staring at the ceiling. Natsume looked up at the ceiling as well, all he saw was 3 stains and a huge crack. Nothing special. He turned his attention back to the brunette who was slowly getting up. What a strange girl.

"You could at least apologize." Mikan pouted, brushing dirt off her skirt. Natsume smirked in reply.

"How about a compliment instead?" he asked sarcastically, "Nice Granny Panties, stripes,"

"You perv-- did you just call these Granny Panties?" Mikan asked, flabbergasted by Natsume's naiveness.

Natsume's eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"Well then, what are they?"

"They're boy-shorts, you idiot," Mikan rolled her eyes. Natsume's eyes slit dangerously as the hallway's temperature sky-rocketed.

"Why the hell are you wearing some boy's shorts?!" Natsume scolded. Mikan fell down again in shock. Where is Natsume, and who the hell is this boy pretending to be him?!

"You idiot!! I am NOT wearing some boy's shorts under my skirt!" Mikan yelled in response. Natsume furrowed his brow further, this girl was confusing him. Had she, or had she not, just said that she was wearing boy shorts?

"Boy shorts are a type of underwear you big dummy!" Mikan attempted to clear the boys confusion. Natsume rose a brow, unconvinced.

"I'll even prove it to you!"

"Now, how will you do that?" Natsume asked. Mikan wore a scowl on her face, deep in thought.

"I'll take you to Central Town after class! And then I'll prove it!" Mikan huffed before storming into the classroom. Natsume chuckled and got up from his spot on the ground.

"That was different."

--x--

"Hurry up ya' slowpoke! If you don't, we'll miss the bus!" Mikan groaned, tugging Natsume to the central town bus. Natsume shrugged his shoulders in response, trying to flip the page of his manga.

"Ughh!! YOU ARE SOOO TROUBLESOME!" Mikan cried out in frustration. She turned around, only to see the end of the fleeting bus.

"Wait!!" she cried, picking up Natsume who widened his eyes and running towards the bus. Yes, that was a sight that the people of Alice Academy would never forget; a picture Hotaru will make millions with.

--x--

Mikan panted for breath as they loaded off the bus, still exhausted from chasing the bus halfway there.

"You get tired too easily," Natsume commented, stepping off the bus right after she did.

"Easy for you to say! I carried you here the whole time!" Mikan sneered, wiping the sweat from above her eyebrow. Natsume's left eye twitched as his right hand nearly crumpled his manga cover.

"I never asked you to!" Natsume growled in response.

"We were about to miss the bus!" Mikan defended, stomping her foot.

"There's always another one half an hour later!" Natsume retorted. Mikan groaned and slammed her head against the nearest streetlight. The pole bended into a mutilated form as sparks flew everywhere and the light bulb fell to the ground with a smash. Onlookers jumped and shrieked in horror as the electricity from the light bulb lit the nearest trash can on fire. Mikan and Natsume paid no heed to the chaos as Mikan walked away with Natsume in tow. Mikan dragged Natsume to the store where she had gotten her undergarments.

PPABFPT: Pinky's Panties and Bras For Pretty Tweens.

Natsume's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably as Mikan sighed in relief. She looked up at the sign and let her eyes roam through the details. She admired the decorations, cute little rice-balls, smiling strawberries, and a few pictures of undergarments, she adored the yellow/orange-ish glow of the faded neon lights in the letters. The store was over-all very colorful, and bubbly. It was like Mikan's haven for undergarments. Okay, that was a little creepy, but you get the point. It was a very cutesy store. And that was no-no for Natsume.

"No. Freaking. Hell." Natsume gritted his teeth, "Am. I. Going. In. There."

Mikan rolled her eyes and grabbed Natsume's wrist, trying to tug him into the store. She took a step forward, only to be thrust back by resistance. She turned around to see a twitching Natsume.

"You have to go in." Mikan pouted, giving Natsume the puppy eyes. Natsume tried to his best to glare through her puppy eyes and find his way free. Natsume slit his eyes. Mikan batted a lash. Natsume firmed his lips. Mikan pouted with hers. Natsume sighed, his defense crashing like the light bulb.

"Fine. I'm just gonna get the new manga issue first." Natsume rushed off to the bookstore before Mikan could protest. Mikan sighed and shook her head walking through the entrance.

"He better come..." Mikan mumbled to herself. She inhaled the deep scent of Sugar Plum Perfume. She exhaled with relief, aromatherapy was always good after spending a lot of time with Natsume. God knows she needed it. She skipped to the Clearance section and began rummaging through their selection. She tossed aside a half-open lipgloss bottle only to find a lip-gloss coated D-sized Froggy Pattern bra. She cringed her nose in disgust and threw it backwards. She continued rummaging through the bin, unaware that the bra landed on a bunch of Dangerous Ability Class delinquents rummaging through the store. The leader of the group pealed the bra off his head and tossed it to the ground. He snarled and walked to Mikan; tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, her eyes widening in fear at the huge boy. The boy cracked his knuckles and smiled a nasty smile.

"I'll teach you to throw froggy bras at my head, little girl."

_Since when did Dangerous Ability Class guys shop at bra stores?!_

She panicked and took a step backwards. Her foot landed on the lip-gloss bottle that she had tossed aside and slipped. She clenched her eyes shut as she caught herself on with the table, prepared for the worst. What she expected to be a punch in the face was met with a loud smack, a thud, and a gasp. Mikan's eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was the boy that was bullying her before, unconscious on the ground, a red mark adorning his left cheek, and his left hand dipping into the puddle of lip-gloss spilled on the floor. Mikan looked up to see Natsume cracking his knuckles, more unconscious bodies on the floor. Mikan shot a bright smile and tackled Natsume with a giant hug.

"Let's go," Natsume grunted, pulling Mikan out of the store by her hand.

"I never want you going in that place again," Natsume instructed once they were outside the store. Mikan pouted and snatched her hand back, turning the other way.

"It's not my fault a bunch of _your_ disturbed classmates decided to go to a bra store," she defended. Natsume rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Mikan." he stated, Mikan turned around to face him, only to have her lips to be met by his. She blushed a furious pink as he pulled back. He smirked at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What was that for?!" Mikan yelled, touching her lips with her right hand. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably, her face warm as a fur jacket in summer.

"You know you liked it," Natsume's smirk was as taunting as his words. Mikan huffed and looked in the other direction, but she sure as hell didn't deny it.

--x--

Mikan and Natsume were walking hand-in-hand to the bus stop as the sun set with an explosion of colors. Mikan stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh! I forgot to prove you that boy-shorts are a type of underwear!" Mikan pouted with realization. Natsume began to laugh and Mikan stared at him with shock and confusion.

"Oh my god. You're laughing! Why?!" Mikan asked, nearly hysterical. Natsume stopped laughing as his face turned red from it. He said 5 more words before his lips met with hers.

"Just show me the receipt."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The End

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

me: How was it? Good? Bad? Meh?

Koko: Please do give us your opinions in a nice old REVIEWWW!!

me: Oh, please use constructive criticism. It is after all, just fluff. There's no need to flame fluff!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

皆ありがとう!


End file.
